


DanganRonpa Ships

by Me_Meow



Series: Ships, Ships, and More Ships [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I guess???, Minor Spoilers, Multi, NOTP, OT3, Send me ships pls!, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: If you could be so kind, could you send me Danganronpa ships to rate? I'll be nice about it, I promise!
Series: Ships, Ships, and More Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732558
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. Rules

  1. I know this is more of an Wattpad thing, but I thought it would be fun to write it here!
  2. Poly ships are allowed as well.
  3. When I say my honest opinion, any rude comments shall be deleted.
  4. Every ship I receive, whether I like it or not, I'll write in my own personal headcanon!
  5. Just have fun please!




	2. Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi

Requested by [LutakiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutakiP/pseuds/LutakiP)! Thanks a lot for the first request~

Headcanon: Shuichi is always tired at work mainly due to the fact that he has insomnia and Kaito is always taking him stargazing. (Shuichi still loves him.)

Summary: I mainly see them as best friends, but when I'm not shipping them with other certain people (if you wanna know who, you're going to have to ask me!), I love these two as a ship! Their dynamic together is so nice due to the fact that Kaito supports and believes Shuichi throughout chapter 2 to 5 after Kaede's death. it also appears that they have the closest relationship out of everyone in the killing game. Despite the fact that so many friends(?) were lost, I think that Kaito's death was one of the hardest hits to Shuichi, yet he still keeps pushing forward. I really don't know what else to say about this ship, but I might update this in the future.

Rating: 8/10


	3. Saimatsu

Asked by [LutakiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutakiP/pseuds/LutakiP), so sorry this was late, I haven't been feeling good this week.

Headcanon: Shuichi is currently taking free piano lessons from Kaede.

Summary: One of my favourite Shuichi and Kaede ships. I just love how they click at the beginning of the game and the fact that Kaede was bringing Shuichi the confidence he needed. Even everyone joked about their relationship during the game considering how close they were. It's really sweet that they were so close to each other out of everyone until Kaito began taking Kaede's place (but not in a bad way). It must've hurt so much that your more closest and trusted friend is murdered, especially after she saved your butt of being accused as well. Heck, Shuichi even tried saving her or at least being taken with Kaede to her death, they could've died together for heaven's sake. I'm not sure what else to say but I think Shuichi and Kaede were amazing friends. Overall, like every other relationship, they aren't perfect because nothing is, but they really seem to be good for each other.

Rating: 9/10 (it's kinda hard to make things 10/10 considering not everything is perfect)


	4. Soudam

Requested by Glittercakes, thanks a lot! :D

Headcanon: If Gundam's hamsters aren't with him, they're helping out with Kazuichi and his workshop.

Summary: I have neutral feelings to this pairing. Mainly due to the fact that they don't have much friendly interactions (mostly on Kazuichi's side) so it's somewhat hard to say that they are even be a couple, much less than friends. Still, there's hope that they can get over their differences and actually become friends! (Although it wouldn't hurt if they become more.) There's not much I can say about this ship due to minimal friendly interactions.

Rating: 5.5/10


	5. Komahina

Oh wow, so many ships! Thank you [SatishoN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatishoN/pseuds/SatishoN) for requesting and I'll be sure to get to your requests soon~!

Headcanon: Nagito likes to wrap Hajime in his coat, especially when it's cold.

Summary: I have mixed feelings about this ship. For one thing, Nagito appears to have really taken a liking towards Hajime at the beginning and despite Hajime having mixed feelings to Nagito, at least he can say that Nagito is his closest friend. Nagito almost even said that he loved Hajime before saying that he loved the sleeping hope inside Hajime. And yet, it's possible that Nagito actually loves the hope seeping in Hajime, which is a huge topic between shippers and non-shippers. I feel that maybe if there was no murder (though that is the whole point of Danganronpa), Nagito wouldn't have been disliked by so many of his classmates and Nagito wouldn't talk about hope so much.

Rating: 7.5/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, come join the Danganronpa roleplay server I'm in, please! :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/4TYAny4
> 
> The deadline in May 16th last time I checked.


	6. Shiromami

Suggested by [CygnusWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusWriter/pseuds/CygnusWriter) , thank you very much! Not sure if the ship is cursed, but eh.

Headcanon: Tsumugi has convinced Rantaro to try on so many cosplay and go to lots of conventions, and Rantaro is completely cool with it.

Summary: It's cute. It would be even cuter if Tsumugi hadn't murdered Rantaro, ahahaha. It would be nice seeing some friendly interactions with them and not Tsumugi hadn't appeared to having a strong dislike towards Rantaro. Wish Rantaro had more screentime before dying ;-;. Since it was implied that Tsumugi had been in the previous killing games, perhaps one with Rantaro, maybe they had a happier relationship there. Who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't really know what to say about this ship. Lots of fanfiction has made me somewhat ship it, so that's something.

Rating: 6.5/10


	7. Oumeno

Another request by [SatishoN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatishoN/pseuds/SatishoN) ! Thanks again~!

Headcanon: Once Himiko left Kokichi in a straightjacket to see if he could get out. (He couldn't).

Summary: Wish this ship had more interactions. They seem really cute together and they both appear to be the youngest of the group, so that's something. I really liked the scene where Kokichi helped Himiko open up her feelings about Tenko and Angie's deaths, and it's ironic that Kokichi told Himiko that it's bad to lie about her feelings when trying to figure out Kokichi is so confusing. In his notes, he even claimed to have liked Himiko at some point though Kaito had said he ad-libbed parts of it. Despite Kokichi lying a lot about his feelings for others, he probably wouldn't lie about liking someone before dying. Fanfiction has really made me ship it more, but I really wish I had seen more interactions with these two.

Rating: 7/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a question, would people prefer it if I add shipping tags of every ship I do so people know which ship I've done yet? I done this in a different rating book, but someone suggested I didn't do it considering it takes up a lot of space.


	8. Naegi Makoto/Owari Akane

Requested by [TheOverlordOfIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordOfIce/pseuds/TheOverlordOfIce) . An rarepair/crackship.

Headcanon: For Akane's birthday, Makoto went to the deli area of the grocery store and bought whatever. (She loved it.)

Summary: I really can't say anything about this ship. I love rarepairs (except for certain kinds... hopefully you know). I don't recall any interactions with them, maybe minor scenes that I've missed. I can't really see them being together as friends, much less as a couple. Acquaintances at best. There's not really much for me to say about this pairing, but I'll support anyone who supports it!

Rating: 0/10 (Please do not take this the wrong way, I need more proof or scenes with them for an answer.)


	9. Goshi

Requested by [BBTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo) and so sorry for the wait!

Headcanon: As a birthday surprise, Gonta released a bunch of butterflies in the area for Ryoma.

Summary: I think the ship is really cute itself although I really wish we got more interactions (any) between the two of them because I don't recall any scenes with the both of them. The idea of the two of them together is really sweet although I don't really see any of them to be in a romantic relationship. They just don't really seem to be the types to date. Still, the fanfics and the fanart can be really adorable so I tend to forget that they never really interacted. 

Rating: 6/10

It would be a 7/10, but I want more moments between them.


	10. Komanami

Requested by [CygnusWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusWriter/pseuds/CygnusWriter) and thanks a lot! I love rarepairs too! This may have a bit of spoilers, so you've been warned.

Headcanon: These two have an odd relationship together when playing multiplayer video games. With his luck, Nagito will be so close to winning only for Chiaki to bet him in the end. It's really funny.

Summary: I liked how they interaction together in the anime because of how Chiaki never really said anything mean to Nagito unlike everyone else who was creeped out/annoyed of him. Even though she didn't always agree with Nagito's ideas, she really cared for him. She was the only one who greeted him when he came back for being suspended. He even cried when she died, something he never did to anyone else in the games. He even tried to save her, despite Chiaki being the traitor in the games!

Rating: 7.5/10 (I ship Komahinanami so...)


	11. Tenkaede

Requested by [Gh0w0stie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0w0stie/pseuds/Gh0w0stie) and thank you! I love me some lesbians~!

Headcanon:

Summary: I think this ship is really cute cause of how protective Tenko is to Kaede, although Tenko is like that to almost every girl. They really seem to get along well despite Tenko unnecessary warnings of males. It's really cute that Tenko admires performers like Kaede and Himiko, so I feel like Tenko appears kinder and happier to them. Although Tenko would blush to almost any compliments from girls, Kaede is always encouraging Tenko and showering her with compliments. I don't really have much to say about this ship other than it being really adorable!

Rating: 6/10


	12. Saiibo

Requested by Dink Donk and thank you for sending in such an adorable ship~!

Headcanon: They like reading mystery novels together and trying to piece together the clues.

Summary: Is it bad that I'm crackling that Shuichi thought Keebo/Kiibo was Monokuma's cousin? The interactions are cute, but I really seem them as just friends, nothing more. |Or maybe a kind of sibling-like relationship is what I'm feeling. Shuichi is really the only one who nice to Keebo/Kiibo than most of the students like Kokichi or Miu. I'm not really sure on what else to say about this ship besides the fact that I'm really mutual to it.

Rating: 6/10


	13. Kirumatsu

Final request by Dink Donk and thanks a lot!!

Headcanons: Kaede is always telling Kirumi to take breaks and if not, Kaede will help her.

Summary: I'm not really sure what I think of this ship. It's kinda cute, but I feel like Kirumi isn't the type to be in a relationship because she sees romance as a distraction. Not that I don't somewhat ship Kirumi with other people anyways. I haven't seen much interactions with the two of them either and I feel like Kirumi would be too motherly with Kaede anyways. That would be kinda strange in a romantic relationship seeing someone act like the mother you never had. This ship is alright, but I'm happy that other people ship it.

Rating: 5/10


	14. Discord Roleplay Advertisement

Hi everyone! I know this story hasn't been going anywhere and I'm sorry for that. Life makes me tired and I haven't been feeling the mood to do reviews lately. But my friends have a Danganronpa roleplay server that we're trying to revive and we would really like it if people could join. Pretty please?

Here's the plot:
    
    
      Cruises, Everyone likes them right? Unless ya know. . You have a fear of water.. or ships.. or drowning but that’s not the point!
    
    A new cruise ship has been leaked again?! What? The old one seemed to be lost and sea and never found. . Tragic.
    But a new one is being built! 20 Ultimates have won a ticket to go hooray!! This is gonna be an amazing trip right? Well, we will see.
    

Come join us on the trip around the ocean! **DR: Across the Ocean. Altered**

~~~

Here's the [link](https://discord.gg/jMg4XUg) and we're really hoping people can join us and not leave. Thank you so much!


End file.
